


Чёрное это чёрное, а синее это синее

by AOrvat



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat





	Чёрное это чёрное, а синее это синее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black is Black and Blue is Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283950) by [Secret_Glances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Glances/pseuds/Secret_Glances). 



Он выскользнул из плаща, вздыхая с облегчением, в лицо ударил гулявший пещерой порыв прохладного воздуха. Он уже так и чуял имбирные печенья с кухни, слышал приглушённые ритмы музыки из тренировочной комнаты и ощущал успокоение оказаться дома. Взглянув на часы на гигантском мониторе пещеры, он сверился со временем, надеясь, что его бойфренд всё ещё не ложился. Ему припомнилось, Кон упоминал, что собирался просмотреть все серии «Венди-оборотень», так что вроде бы не должен бы.  
Набрав Кона, он уселся в ожидании щелчка в наушнике и принялся просматривать в бэт-компьютере любую, могущую пригодиться новую информацию от Оракула по готэмским преступникам. Он никогда не был хорош в ничегонеделании.  
\- Я упросил Бэтгёрл подменить меня на патрулировании. Не хочешь прийти? – спросил он наводящим скуку голосом, когда услышал знакомый щелчок.  
\- Сейчас немного поздно, не находишь? – Тим на секунду оторвался от клавиатуры, слегка опешив.  
\- Альфред только вытащил свежий поднос с печеньем, - добавил он, зная, что клон нечасто мог противиться кулинарным талантам дворецкого. Хотя миссис Кент вполне могла с ним поспорить.  
\- Даже не знаю, Роб, мне завтра рано вставать и надо ещё помочь Ма с делами… - Тим вскинул бровь, не особо в восторге от взятого Коном тона. Уж очень тот не походил на обычный, будто он что-то скрывал. Но не было ничего, что Кону необходимо было бы скрывать, а даже если и так, Кон слишком хорошо знал Тима, чтобы понимать, что весьма глупо хотя бы пытаться это делать. Ведь в наставниках у него наставник – величайший в мире детектив. А себя он полагал наступающим на пятки вторым.  
\- Если хочешь, я мог бы заглянуть завтра. Освободиться на часок. – Предложил Тим, маскируя напряжение в голосе. Странно, но прошла неделя, как они виделись с Коном в последний раз, обычно они встречались едва ли не через день. Даже несмотря на бэтменов принцип «никаких металюдей» в Готэме. Теперь же, казалось, впервые Тим пытался уговорить Кона повидаться с ним. Ему это не нравилось.  
\- Не, всё норм. Не хочу пригружать тебя.  
\- Я не против, - попытался настоять он, наверное, чересчур резко. В телефоне повисла пауза, но, наконец, другой юноша ответил.  
\- Честно, всё норм. Если только у Титанов не будет миссии, мы увидимся этими выходными.  
Тим со стоном закатил глаза.  
\- Угу, ведь по выходным преступлений не бывает, - пробормотал он, давая ясно понять, что раздражён.  
\- Эй, плохие парни тоже хотят отдохнуть. – На этом Кон повесил трубку. Тим задумался на секунду: не следует ли ему забеспокоиться? Но чем позволять этому волновать себя, он отвлёкся дальнейшей работой за компьютером. Наконец час спустя Альфред убедил его отправиться спать по случаю встречи «Уэйн Интерпрайзес» с утра с фирмой из Германии. Он не был удивлён, ни обнаружив, что юноша шпионит за Супербоем, ни факту, что тот напичкал его комнату камерами. Хотя пять штук это уже перебор.  
Позднее на неделе Тим обнаружил, что не получив ни весточки, снова названивает своему парню. Он начинал беспокоиться.  
\- Барт говорил: произошло невозможное – у вас, ребята, сегодня выходной, - заметил Тим, умело скрывая волнение, пока натягивал перчатки, - может, сходим вместе в патруль? Ядовитая Иви сбежала, - предложил он, зная очень хорошо, что его бойфренд не будет возражать внести свою лепту в поимку этой злодейки. Не это беспокоило его, покуда у него будет возможность вообще увидеться с другим юношей. Однако…  
\- Ага, но я думал помочь с патрулированием Кларку.  
Тим с бешенством во взгляде сердито защёлкнул свой практичный ремень. Даже Робин, уже собиравшийся уходить, остановился посмотреть.  
\- В Метрополисе? – озвучил он холодно.  
\- Э-э… да.  
\- В Метрополисе, - повторил он медленно.  
\- Супермену приходится заботиться обо всём мире, иногда большому парню тоже нужна помощь.  
\- Отлично. Тогда в другой раз.  
Тим фыркнул и повесил трубку, не прощаясь, яростно одёргивая плащ и на всей скорости срываясь на мотоцикле. Он поймал Ядовитую Иви, банду головорезов, а также сектантов, пытавшихся принести в жертву молодую женщину, и всё это за несколько часов. Было очевидно, что он не в настроении. Особенно, когда Бэтмену приходилось волноваться больше о нём, нежели о Ред Худе, в достаточной степени, чтобы отвести Красного Робина в сторонку и потолковать. Излишне говорить, что хорошо, что Дик не дал ему нещадно расправиться со Свином и его куклами. Когда как Тим закончил, несчастный злодей был почти в коме.  
После хорошего разговора он получил несколько советов от Дика и даже от Барбары, которая подслушивала, ему было велено просто озвучить Кону свои вопросы и переживания. Единственной проблемой оставалось, как ему заставить юношу объявиться? И тут ему пришла идея, как раз под стать сумасшедшему маленькому бэт-хренову психопату…  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я в тебя выстрелил.  
\- У меня пуленепробиваемый кевларовый жилет.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я. Выстрелил в тебя.  
\- Ты мне не повредишь… убедись только, чтобы я свалился с крыши.  
\- Ты. Хочешь. Чтобы. Я. Выстрелил. В. Тебя. – неверяще разинул рот Ред Худ, Красный Робин даже не шелохнулся. Он просто стоял, откровенно борясь з зевотой.  
\- Я уже отключил все следящие устройства Оракула и Бэтмена. Тебе ничего не грозит.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я в тебя выстрелил! – Ред Худ не был даже порадован, воодушевлён, или… или… ещё что! Обычно подобного рода предложение было бы потрясающим, и он повёлся бы на него раньше, чем вы успели бы спеть «Бэтмен вонючка». Но предлагающий ему сделать это свободно, безо всяких последствий и ответки Красный Робин представлялся Джейсону уж слишком нереальным, а он-то знал толк в нереальном. Как, например, возвращение из мёртвых…  
\- Бэтгёрл в отъезде, Робину всё равно, он тебе, скорее всего, ещё и спасибо скажет, а Бэтмену я уже всё объяснил, - заверил Красный Робин, имея в виду конечно Дика. Брюс только сегодня вечером прилетает из Токио, и то, только для того, чтобы через несколько часов снова улететь.  
\- Чёрт, малой. Что с тобой такое? Я конечно не против в тебя пострелять, но…  
\- Обещаю сразу после этого перевести тебе деньги. Сделай всё правдоподобно, только, смотри, не убей меня по настоящему, и… - раньше, чем Красный Робин успел хотя бы закончить предложение, он почувствовал, как ударом в грудь из него выбивает дыхание, швыряя с крыши и отправляя в свободный полёт. Сердце бешено заметалось в груди, и это было именно то, чего он хотел.  
\- Поймал! – тёплые знакомые руки обхватили его, и он сразу ощутил, как растекается маслом. Он отругал себя за улыбку, всё ещё раздосадованный на юношу за прошедшую неделю. Но всё же он не мог не скучать по его прикосновениям. Всего лишь неделя, ему случалось терпеть и дольше, но иногда обстояло так, словно он не мог без них ни минутки. Так что Кону придётся чертовски пожалеть, не найдись у него хороших оправданий для своей отлучки. Смерть в качестве отговорки более не принималась!  
\- Спасибо, Супербой.  
\- Что произошло? – озабоченно спросил Кон и только потом крутнул головой в противоположном от падения Красного Робина направлении, выслеживая красный блестящий шлем. – Вот урод. Хочешь, я его поймаю?  
\- Всё в порядке.  
\- Он в тебя стрелял, Тим, - пожаловался Кон, вцепляясь в Тима сильнее и защитнически прижимая ближе. Небесно-голубые глаза глядят в белые линзы в умоляющем ожидании разрешения порвать Ред Худа, однако, в результате он застывает, хватая ртом воздух, и даже роняет Тима на бетонную крышу…  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Что значит «я знаю»? – вопросил Супербой раздражённо, потрясая руками.  
\- Я его попросил, - ответил, отряхиваясь, вставший Тим.  
\- Какого хера с тобой не так! – вскипел Кон, срываясь на злой крик.  
\- Ты меня избегаешь! – заорал в ответ Тим, сдёргивая маску с головы, его лицо пылало от обиды. Разрумянившийся, с горящим яростным взглядом, покрасневшим носом и налившимися кровью губами. Кон на секунду прервался, любуясь лицом своего парня, после того, как не виделся с ним целую неделю. Он почти хотел предложить перенаправить их гнев в страстный секс в каком-нибудь тёмном переулке, но не успел, Тим пихнул его в плечо, возвращая обратно.  
\- Не отвлекайся!  
\- Серьёзно, и это твоё решение? – Супербой указал на пространство перед ними, вероятно имея в виду пуленепробиваемый жилет, который Тим надевал под костюм. – Я знаю, у тебя и раньше бывали чокнутые планы, но это…  
\- Мне следовало предпринять нечто, что привлекло бы твоё внимание. Я знал, что ты меня слушаешь, - возразил Тим, заставляя щёки Кона заалеть. Между ними был не секрет, что в то время, как Тим наблюдает за Коном с помощью камер, Кон всегда вслушивается в биение тимова сердца, где бы тот ни был. Это было частью их отношений – постоянно отслеживать друг друга до самого края земли, а заодно и в других вселенных.  
\- К слову, я тебя не избегал, - оскалился Кон, вызывающе скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Нет, избегал, у тебя постоянно находились какие-то отговорки, - фыркнул Тим, тоже скрещивая руки.  
\- Иногда есть дела, которые просто необходимо сделать. Даже у тебя случаются загруженные недели.  
\- Ага, но мне отчего-то приходилось бороться с тобой, чтобы держать подальше от Готэма, потому что ты уж слишком часто навещал меня, - зло ощерился Тим, но Кон смягчился в лице, не упустив намёка на разочарование, пронизывающее его слова. Пусть даже Тим врезал ему и был близок к тому, чтобы выхватить бэтаранг, Кон притянул его обратно в объятия, зарываясь лицом в тёмные волосы. Он воспользовался телекинезом, чтобы не дать Тиму вырваться.  
\- Ну… потому что я тебя люблю. – Неожиданно весь гнев Тима испарился. Это было совершенно нечестно со стороны Кона.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю… тогда скажи, почему ты меня избегал? – Кон всё молчал. – Пожалуйста, Коннер? – снова попросил Тим, не отпуская его взгляд. Кон глубоко нахмурился и занервничал, словно хотел увильнуть. Но, в конце концов, вздохнул и сознался.  
\- Он просто перепугал меня до усрачки.  
Бэтмен. Брюс.  
\- Что он тебе наговорил? – допрашивал Тим своим а-ля Красный Робин тоном.  
\- Просто всякое! Я… я просто не знаю… может быть, он прав… - пробормотал Кон, запинаясь, безнадёжно умолкнув. Тим встревожился.  
\- В чём, Коннер? Раньше тебя ни разу не волновало, что в каждый твой визит сюда у него наготове целый сейф криптонита, а теперь ты внезапно задумался?  
\- Матерь божья, - округлились глаза Кона, будто ему и без того не было известно о тайнике Брюса, - у него есть криптонит?  
\- Э-э …да, - приподнял Тим бровь в замешательстве.  
Кон встряхнул головой и уставился в землю.  
\- Ну… не в этом дело…  
\- А в чём тогда?  
Юноша поцеловал Тима в лоб и только потом с нерешительностью продолжил.  
\- Он считает наши чувства… ненастоящими.  
\- Нет, правда, сейчас?  
\- Он сказал, наши… он использовал много слов.  
\- Удиви меня.  
\- Что-то в том ключе, что наши чувства… эм… результат моего возвращения. Ага! Точно! – Кон дурацки улыбнулся, вздымая палец вверх. – Ещё он говорил, что я только сделаю тебе больно и брошу, как только это станет ясным, и когда это случится, меня ждёт жестокая расплата. – Его лицо погрустнело, а в голосе Тиму послышалась боль.  
\- Коннер…  
\- Но я никогда не оставлю тебя, Тим. Особенно по своей воле, - уверил Кон, отпуская Тима и обхватывая его лицо ладонями. – Я просто думал, что если не буду показываться некоторое время, он немного остынет. Когда Тим никак не ответил, продолжая смотреть, это испугало его. По его взгляду он видел, что тот задумался. Крепко задумался. Наконец…  
\- Отнеси меня в поместье.  
\- Но, Тим…  
\- Сейчас же, Кон, - потребовал Тим тоном Красного Робина, натянув маску и подняв руки в ожидании, что юноша ухватит его, и они полетят. Хорошо, что мотоцикл остался в пещере. Кон кивнул и, отсалютовав, ухватил вскинутые руки и взвился в воздух с помощью телекинеза.  
\- Ладно!  
\- Брюс! – проорал Тим, врываясь в двери поместья, Кон парил чуть позади.  
\- Хозяин Тимоти, вы сегодня рано… - слова Альфреда стихли, как юноша промчался мимо него и взлетел по ступеням. Дворецкий посмотрел на Кона, но тот смог лишь улыбнуться и пожать плечами, и сам не уверенный, что собирался учинить его бойфренд. Вдвоём они с любопытством последовали за Тимом.  
\- Эм… Тим? – попытался Кон, понимая, что, должно быть, происходит, но был проигнорирован.  
\- Где Брюс? – потребовал Тим ответа у Альфреда.  
\- В своём кабинете. Он только недавно прилетел и снова собирается в дорогу.  
Как только Альфред сообщил о местопребывании Брюса, Тим поспешил дальше. Кон следовал позади, нервно пытаясь поговорить с ним, но его по-прежнему игнорировали. Альфред тоже собирался было пойти следом, но, услышав стук в окно, поспешил ответить. Когда Тим прибыл в кабинет, он особо проследил, чтобы распахнуть дверь так громко и сердито, как только выйдет. Брюс со спокойствием поднял взгляд от стола, нисколько не выказывая удивления таким появлением, хотя и не представлял, чем юноша так расстроен…  
\- Брюс.  
\- Тим? Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Брюс, откладывая бумаги и сцепляя пальцы поверх стола. Тим сжал зубы, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить спокойствие, но это было последней каплей. В прошлом он ясно дал понять, что не потерпит брюсового отношения к Кону, словно к какому-то всего лишь пустопорожнему клону. Тому даже было известно, насколько недоставало ему его лучшего друга, так что такое поведение Брюса действительно очень… ну, очень выбешивало.  
\- Послушай, наши чувства не «результат возвращения клона», - вскипел Тим, для ясности припечатывая ладонями по деревянному столу. Брюс всё так же оставался неподвижен и всё так же сконфужен.  
\- Тим, я… - начал было Брюс.  
\- Послушай… - попытался Кон.  
Но Тима было не остановить. Не отрывая разозлённого взгляда от Брюса, он выбросил руку в сторону Кона, смяв в кулаке его футболку и дёрнув к себе, впился жёстким, болезненным поцелуем. С языком и всем прочим. Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, Кона по-настоящему штормило, в то время, как Тим продолжал сверлить Брюса взглядом.  
\- Наша любовь, как ты видел, вполне настоящая, и тебе просто придётся принять это! – ладно, Тим официально сошёл с ума.  
\- Я заскочила занести …что происходит? – встряла Стефани, заходя с кипой папок от Оракула. Брюс посмотрел на неё поверх тимова плеча с явно читающимся: «Он слетел с катушек, позовите Альфреда». Только она собиралась исполнить его немой приказ, Тим завёлся снова, а ей никак не хотелось этого пропустить.  
\- Не могу понять, почему у тебя до сих пор с этим проблемы?! Кому какое дело, если мы вместе?! Нет, правда, Брюс, боже, девушки Дика тебя ничуть не волновали… - Стефани пришлось прикрыть рот, чтобы скрыть смешок, Кон вздохнул, Брюс не проронил ни слова.  
\- …и поверь мне, у него было много девушек… - продолжал Тим, совершенно не краснея.  
\- Меня кто-то звал? – спросил Дик удивлённо, цепляя нервную улыбку. Но Стефани дёрнула его назад как раз, когда он собирался схватить Тима и потащить за собой.  
\- …с некоторыми из них он даже не встречался!  
\- Ауч, - пробормотал Дик, моргая, отчего Стефани только сильнее захихикала. И не только она одна…  
\- Тут он тебя уел.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – вышел Дик из себя на Джейсона.  
\- Расслабься, Брюс пригласил меня поболтать… но такого я не ожидал, что за буйство! – следовавший позади Альфред тоже, похоже был позабавлен. Но с очередным ударом по столу все четыре головы резко развернулись обратно к творившемуся действу. Брюс продолжал сидеть неподвижный и бесстрашный, с Кона градом катился пот, а Тим раскраснелся в цвет своего костюма.  
\- Так что привыкни уже к мысли, что наши отношения – состоявшийся факт. Как синее это синее, а чёрное это чёрное! – прокричал он, дёргая Кона на себя ещё раз. Юноша почти вырвался, но Тим насильно впился в него очередным поцелуем, опрокидывая и швыряя на брюсов стол для пущего эффекта. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Кон не мог выдавить ни слова, Брюс, наконец, приподнял бровь, а остальная часть комнаты хватала ртом воздух… кроме Джейсона, тот открыто покатывался со смеху.  
\- Вот! Счастлив? – спросил Тим, гордо уперев руки в боки.  
\- Не соблаговолит ли кто-нибудь объяснить, кто пустил этого клона в наш дом? – Остальные расступились подобно морю перед протиснувшимся мимо самым младшим из команды, сморщившемуся на Кона, словно тот завонявшийся мусор, который следует вышвырнуть на помойку. Предмет внимания нервно оттянул воротник рубашки и спешно отлетел подальше от брюсова стола.  
\- Дэмиен… - произнёс Тим под скрип вращающихся в мозгу шестерёнок, испытав внезапное и смущающее озарение. Джейсон и Стефани смеялись, прислонившись друг к другу, Дик и Альфред сочувственно улыбались, даже Брюс позволил себе усмехнуться уголком губ. Кон взлетел повыше к потолку, опасаясь быть поколоченным.  
\- Да, Тим, дружище… я пытался тебе сказать, - извинился он, закрывая грудь руками, на случай, если другой юноша запустит в него чем-то. Как уже бывало.  
\- А потом всё понеслось.  
\- Джейсон, - предупредил Тим.  
\- Он прав, Тимми, - встрял Дик.  
\- Вау, бывший Чудо-мальчик, - внесла Стефани свою лепту.  
\- Я даже не… - запнулся Тим, огорошенный и совершенно раздавленный тем, что это о Дэмиене говорил Кон. Только он собирался рявкнуть на мальчишку за то, что тот был таким невыносимым, как понял ещё кое-что: «…он сказал, что я только сделаю тебе больно и брошу, как только это станет ясным, и когда это случится, меня ждёт жестокая расплата». – Все должны выйти. Сейчас же… - весь его гнев испарился.  
\- Эй, да ладно, только начало становиться весело!  
\- Пошли, Джей, давненько ты здесь не был. Давай, найдём тебе комнату.  
\- Я не собираюсь оставаться здесь навечно, - настаивал Джейсон, когда Дик потащил его за собой.  
\- Мне в любом случае пора возвращаться к Барбаре, - пожала Стефани плечами, перед уходом бросив папки на стол.  
\- Хозяин Брюс, следует ли отнести Ваши чемоданы к дверям? – предложил Альфред.  
\- Я спущусь с тобой, - Брюс похлопал Тима по плечу и, более ничего не говоря, покинул комнату. Тим вздрогнул, не в силах поднять на него глаз.  
Супербой только собирался прикрыть двери, чтобы им уединиться, и даже показал Робину на выход, когда Тим вновь зыркнул на него.  
\- Ты тоже.  
\- Но, детка…  
\- Что я тебе говорил по поводу подобного? – предостерёг Тим, подразумевая прозвища.  
\- Точно… Я буду на кухне, - быстрее пули Супербой вылетел из комнаты, оставляя Тима с Дэмиеном. Робин тоже собирался удалиться, но Красный Робин преградил ему путь, не давай выйти. Со строгим выражением и сложенными на груди руками. Мальчик закатил глаза, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
\- Послушай, Дэмиен, пойми одну вещь, одну очень простую вещь…  
Дэмиен презрительно отмахнулся, хмыкая.  
\- Дрейк, обойдёмся без лекций. Прибереги их для кого-то, кому не всё равно, потому как я действительно раскаиваюсь, что решил, будто… - но резко умолк, когда ему на плечи легла пара рук, и лицо юноши оказалось напротив его собственного.  
\- Я могу о себе позаботиться. Тебе не нужно обо мне беспокоиться. Брюс знает это, как и Дик, как и все остальные в этой чокнутой… «семейке», – после чего Тим слегка сжал его и, отпустивши, встал и тепло улыбнулся.  
Дэмиен был почти безмолвен.  
\- Я… понял.  
\- Я почти уверен, Коннер, вероятно, уже нашёл испечённый Альфредом шоколадный торт, пошли, пока он его не проглотил целиком. – Дэмиен кивнул и развернулся, от Тима не ускользнула, украсившая лицо мальчика улыбка.  
Несколькими часами позже Кон и Тим лежали рядышком на крыше, просто глядя в небо с животами полными альфредовой выпечки. Соприкасаясь плечами и переплетя руки и ладони. Кон придвинулся к Тиму, подхватывая юношу под шею и собственнически обнимая за плечи. Тим с лёгкостью уступил, укладывая голову Кону на предплечье и вдыхая смесь ароматов пота и сена.  
\- Так, с мелким сопляком всё улажено? – спросил Кон, нежно целуя Тима.  
\- Да, - Тим слегка извернулся, целуя бойфренда в плечо, - Коннер, в следующий раз просто поговори со мной.  
\- Я думал, что он прослушивает комм. И линии связи.  
Тим закатил глаза.  
\- С каких это вообще пор ты начал бояться Дэмиена?  
\- Я и не боялся, пока он… лучше тебе не знать, что он мне сказал.  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- Детка, я тебя правда люблю, ты же знаешь? – Тим удерживается от пинка.  
\- Это ещё доказать.

Конец

\- Детка, это факт.


End file.
